


Pinned and Stuck

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, B.S.A.A., Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Graphic Description, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Sort of happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: He had to break free, he had to now. Chris was in trouble and he's dying.Oh.He's dying.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 62





	Pinned and Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short one-shot that had conjured inside my head. You could say this takes place in which Wesker never betrayed S.T.A.R.S. and he's part of the B.S.A.A. but he still has the virus. It's not spun from my previous fic "That's Not Me" but it is somewhat inspired from that work. 
> 
> Hope you guys would enjoy it although a bit of warning, there is some graphic scenes here. So if that's not your cup of tea, then you don't have to read it.

Coughing out thick red globules of blood as the red liquid dribbled down his chin, Wesker weakly lifted his head to glare at the bio-terrorist whom had pinned him to the asphalt slab.

It had been a new mission to rid of another bio-terrorist group and its virus-enhanced leader. Whatever the virus was that the man had injected himself with wasn’t the virus that had been ravaging three cities now but something entirely different.

And much more powerful compared to his much to his dismay.

He had a hard time battling the leader whilst Chris dealt with the B.O.W. that was running about in the streets above with his men.

The man had thrown him hard to the slab of broken asphalt that had dropped from the collapse of the street above into the underground pit which he and his opponent had landed up in. Hard enough to make the slab crack from the force.

It had knocked the air out of his lungs and before he could recover, the black-haired man had thrown a broken iron pipe right into his chest, right into his heart.

Wesker cried out in pain and was about to pull the iron pipe out but the man was one step ahead and threw two more broken iron pipes into his wrists pinning him to the slab.

Wesker howled from the pain that ripped through his wrists and heart before his howls turn into bloody coughs and gasps. 

“You know, I’ve always wondered about that one little ability you have Wesker. You may heal rapidly but can you heal from a pipe stuck right through your chest? Your little virus may buy you some time among the world of the living but it can only do little when you’re slowly bleeding to death.”

“I’ll… KILL YOU!”

“Not if you bleed out first.” The man laughed evilly. “Let’s see if you can pull your way out whilst you dangle over there like a pinned bug.”

“In the meantime, I’m going to have to deal with the other pest.”

“Don’t you dare touch Chris!” Wesker roars much to the amusement of the other man.

“Oh? Is there something more between you two? I’ll be glad to crush him and rip his head off to present to you.”

Giving an evil laugh, the man leaps up back onto the streets above while Albert remained in the dark below pinned and bleeding out.

He could feel himself getting weaker. He was already losing too much blood with the iron pipe rammed into his heart and he could feel the organ struggle to beat. He could feel the virus trying to repair the damage but to no avail. He had to free himself now or he would die. He only hoped that Chris’s battle above was faring better than him but he feared for the brunette's life now that Chris had to deal with the leader of the bio-terrorist group and the rampaging B.O.W.

He attempted to pull his wrists out, gritting his teeth as pain wracked his arms with each pull. He could feel the broken bone in his wrists and the shredded muscle attempting to heal but to no avail. Feel every shift of broken bone which only intensified the pain.

With each slide of his wrists, more blood spurted out and he would cry out in pain.

_“Come on. Come on!”_

He was losing strength fast and he could see the darkness encroaching from the corners of his vision. With a sudden burst of strength, he roars as he pulls his wrists out freeing himself. But that had been the last reserves of his strength.

He went limp as the last of his strength left him and all he could feel was the virus attempting to heal his broken wrists and his heart slowing down rapidly, letting the darkness take him.

* * *

Shooting one final bullet into the bio-terrorist's head, Chris glared at the corpse. After ridding of the B.O.W., the bio-terrorist leader had attempted to kill him but he had managed to defeat him just like all the previous bio-terrorists he had defeated. Although, wasn’t Wesker fighting him?

Fear struck him. What had happened to Wesker? Running over to where he saw Wesker fall into with the bio-terrorist then, he calls out to Wesker as his eyes roamed every inch of the pit in an attempt to find the man in the near pitch black darkness. “Wesker! Wesker where are you!?”

That’s when he saw a familiar shape hanging off the asphalt slab. Chris’s eyes widened in horror and his heart started to hammer inside his chest when he recognized whom it was. “Wesker!”

“Captain! Where’s Wesker?” He heard Piers call out.

“Down here! Get a medic and call for transport now!” Chris then dropped into the hole, sliding against a slanted piece of asphalt until he reached the bottom. Running straight for Wesker, Chris felt his legs go weak and his heart drop to his stomach when he saw the blonde-haired man.

Wesker was just hanging there lifelessly. Not to mention, he was pale, way too pale, and his lips were blue due to lack from oxygen from the massive blood loss he suffered. The man’s wrists were still bleeding but they were closing up albeit way too slow for his liking but what horrified Chris was the iron pipe that had been driven through Wesker’s heart and was holding him up like a lifeless doll.

“Wesker... WESKER!” Chris cries out. Rushing over to Wesker’s side, he drops the gun he was carrying and grabs Wesker, quickly pulling him free from the iron pipe. Normally, it would be a terrible idea to pull a foreign object free from a person as it would be the one thing that would prevent them from bleeding out but Wesker isn’t normal.

And Chris knew the virus could heal Wesker. All he had to do was free him.

Laying Wesker out on the ground now, Chris looks down at Wesker’s damaged body and felt tears well up in his eyes. This shouldn’t have happened. This was Wesker for crying out loud.

Yet, as he kneeled over Wesker Chris then realized, Wesker wasn’t healing fast enough. He wasn’t healing fast enough!

“N-No…”

Why was this happening? He should have healed up by now and be standing right before him. Not on the ground laying lifelessly. This… This wasn’t right.

Placing two fingers on Wesker’s carotid artery, he tried to find a pulse only to find nothing. Not even a weak beat.

But he still held hope. Laying his ear over Wesker’s mouth and nose, he found that Wesker wasn’t breathing either. All that hope immediately vanished to be replaced with ice cold fear. 

Pushing himself back up, Chris immediately jumps into action. Placing his hands over Wesker’s chest right below the gaping hole over the blonde-haired man’s heart, Chris starts pumping the man’s chest hard and in rapid succession. “ALBERT DON’T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!” Chris screams.

“…twenty-nine, thirty!” Finishing the first round of compressions, Chris presses his mouth onto Wesker’s and gives him two breaths. Pulling back up, he watched as Wesker’s chest rose and fell and then stillness once more.

“Damn it! Stay with me, Albert!” Chris shouts, starting another round of compressions once more.

He continued on for what felt like forever with Wesker still not coming back him. Sweat had started to trickle off his chin and his arms were starting to feel sore but he didn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop not until he got Wesker back.

“GODDAMNIT ALBERT COME BACK!”

But still the man didn’t respond to his cries. Looking at the gaping hole on Wesker’s chest, a thought that Chris never would fathom in a million years popped in his head. But desperation drove him to do so and there was no time to waste.

Shoving his hand into the gaping wound, Chris pushed his hand deeper in an attempt to reach Wesker's heart. He could feel the slickness as his hand slipped past the blonde-haired man’s lungs and nearly slashed his hand open by the broken ribs as he slipped his hand further in finally then grabbing the still red organ, pressing his palm over the gaping hole as he gripped the organ tight so that more blood wouldn’t gush out when he would do what he was about to do.

Swallowing thickly, Chris then starts to massage Wesker’s heart in another round of compressions hoping that this could work. That it has to work.

Another thirty rounds and he presses his lips to Wesker’s breathing for him but again the man didn’t stir.

“FUCK IT! ALBERT FOR FUCK’S SAKE COME BACK!”

“Captain! Captain, the medic is here! Let him take over!” He heard Piers shout snapping him out of the cloud of despair hanging over him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the next thing he knew, he was pulled back and his hand slipped out now covered in dark red blood just as the medic came to Wesker’s side and took over from where he left off but this time prepped with blood bags and medical equipment that would be able to save Wesker.

Looking down at his blood-covered hand, Chris gritted his teeth and shook his head, curling the same hand into a fist and slamming it down onto the ground as rage, hopelessness, despair and grief swirled inside him.

He just hoped it wasn’t too late. He couldn’t lose him. Not after everything they’ve been through.

* * *

Beeps and soft hisses filled the hospital room that Chris was in as he sat by the side of the bed, never taking his eyes off of the man whom laid on it as he feared that if he did so, then the man would leave him.

It was so strange seeing Wesker covered in thick bandages wrapped around his chest and wrists and with wires adored all over his body and tubes coming out of his chest. Not to mention, the ventilator tube shoved down his throat giving him the much needed oxygen he needs, a nasogastric tube down his nose that provided him with much needed food and medicine he needed for the meantime and an IV line that snaked into his bandaged wrist and up to the multiple blood bags by his bed.

He couldn’t recall what the doctor said as he had been too out of it but all he remembered was the doctor explaining why the virus wasn’t healing Wesker fast enough. Massive blood loss, lack of oxygen, cells dying resulting in no host cells for the virus to replicate, some of the virus not surviving while most were spilled out of his blood. There was a load of medical jargon but he got the picture. It would be awhile before Wesker could recover from injuries that would have closed up in seconds before. 

The blonde-haired man looked more as a robot than a being of flesh and blood hooked up to so many machines. Reaching over, he carefully avoids the wires and tubes as he didn’t want to knock anything loose and runs a hand down Wesker’s hair.

He looked even more fragile with his hair down and Chris just wanted to protect him from the world.

He still couldn’t get over the image of seeing Wesker lifeless and pale. Even with the soft beeps coming from the heart monitor, he still didn’t feel reassured that Wesker was here and alive. He needed to know. He had to know.

Pulling his seat closer, Chris avoided the tubes and wires as he gently lays his head over Wesker’s chest, his ear picking up a weak heartbeat instead of the strong, loud heartbeat he knew and fell asleep to every night. But it was still the same familiar sound he cherished. With gritted teeth, he shuts his eyes to stem the flow of tears.

He had nearly lost that heartbeat. He couldn’t get rid of the memories of the loud screech of a flatline, seeing the medic doing his best to save the man he loved, how Wesker’s body jolted as the medic shocked his fibrillating heart, how still Wesker’ heart was and how it would never beat in his hand along with the slickness of the organ against his palm, the blood that gushed against his palm as he massaged the organ thinking just how wrong it felt to have his hand shoved in in an attempt to save Wesker and Wesker's blood covering every inch of his hand. He doesn’t think he could.

It was too much. If only he were faster in stopping the B.O.W., then he could have helped Wesker. But he wasn’t and now the person whom he deeply cherished was at Death’s door.

He wouldn’t let Death take him. It had taken Wesker away once but the man came back. He would ensure that he would return in this time around.

Gripping Wesker’s hand tightly, Chris never moved just letting the sound of Wesker’s heartbeat wash over him.


End file.
